Sorry not sorry
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Set as alternate where Ariadne and the others made it to Aegina but Jason has just ruined the wedding anyway during the ceremony by making her change her mind in front of everybody. This is however set the night that that happens which shows Ariadne's reaction to Jason's actions. shit summery I know


One shot

**A little alternate of what happened if they did reach Aegina for the marriage of Telemon but Jason stopped the marriage anyway, this is set after that though because it's showing him with her after he's finally done something finally doing something for himself when it comes to her.**

Ariadne burst into the room trying to be furious with him but she could never be that with him no matter what he did. "How dare you, Jason! I let you come on this journey to protect me. To let you be sure I was safe, not to ruin the chance we had to get an advantage on Pasiphae and they biggest advantage we've had since her exile." Jason simply stared at the cosy fire. "You really have nothing to say?" Ariadne questioned judgementally, looking at him with dark eyes as they stood less than 7 feet apart, he continued to just stare at the fire. "Fine." Ariadne let out giving up, "we leave to return to Atlantis in one hour, seeing as though hour journeys been wasted today." Ariadne muffled turning walking back to the door, only to be stopped dead in her tracks when she finally heard Jason say something.

"I wanted to say sorry." Ariadne looked down to her feet and turned back to face him at the man still staring at the fire.

"I'm glad." The was to be bride said trying to sound bitter but failing, crossing her arm, I know-" she started again but Jason cut her off again

"Let me finish Ariadne, I said I wanted to."Jason repeated, putting emphasis on the past tense, "then I realised that I'm not sorry." Jason said with no harshness "during that ceromony I realised that I would have rather died seeing you do that with somebody else rather than me! I'd rather die right now, then spend years with you looking out for you as you share another mans bed.", his voice raising. "You know what I really am?" Questioned Jason bitterly. "Selfish. I made all the wrong choices, I didn't kill Pasiphae when I had to, and even when I couldn't do that I stayed overnight in your chambers not to save my own skin but because I wanted to spend that night with you, even though I knew I'd risk your life. And if that wasn't a bad choice, here's one! I fell in love with a princess as soon as I laid eyes on her, who I knew could never be with me. Yeah! I loved you too much and I wanted you for myself even though i knew you had to do your duty your people and I knew that marrying that bastard would have helped keep us safe! But I just couldn't let you go, I couldn't! And you know the thing that really makes me selfish, Ariadne?." Finally taking a pause after the huge list of bad things, "is the fact that I'm not even sorry for one of those things. And I'm sure as hell not sorry that I broke up your marriage while I had that chance! And this isn't even the first marriage I've gotten you out of is it? And if it happened again then I'd ruin that marriage, and then the next and then the next because I can't stand anyone else having you Because that's how much control you have over me Ariadne and I'm not going to change one little bit. And I'm definitely not sorry." He yelled for most of it apart from the last bit and simply looked back at the fire. But then Ariadne looked back up at him shaking her head

"very well then I'm not sorry either." Ariadne stated simply taking a long pause he looked at her confused . "I'm not sorry, that I met you. I'm not sorry for our time together, I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me a wiser queen but also a better person and when it comes to you making all the bad decisions then well I'm not sure if this is the best or the worse I'll make but I am not sorry, that I'm in love with you!" Ariadne let out finally taking a small breath after letting the truth finally hit him.

He had stared at her all the way through her speech but as soon as the last word left her mouth she walked over to him and kissed her passionately wrapping his hand around her waist and the other cupping the back of her head, Ariadne bit his lip for her tongue to gain entrance to his mouth.

The young beauty helped him take off his leather chest place. In the heat of the moment he started kissing her neck, Moaning into him, this would be a great night to remember.


End file.
